


Scatola di Lettere ingiallite

by SwirlingStyle



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingStyle/pseuds/SwirlingStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hiccup scese dalla branda e sentì gli innesti al piede bionico dargli una scossa mentre si connettevano ai nervi.<br/>Non era doloroso, ma gli ricordava sempre cosa era successo, nel bene o nel male.<br/>La cosa più assurda era che, nel momento in cui si addormentava, il piede si sconnetteva, e lui sognava spesso di non possedere la protesi e di fluttuare nell’aria assieme a Sdentato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatola di Lettere ingiallite

Hiccup scese dalla branda e sentì gli innesti al piede bionico dargli una scossa mentre si connettevano ai nervi.  
Non era doloroso, ma gli ricordava sempre cosa era successo, nel bene o nel male.  
La cosa più assurda era che, nel momento in cui si addormentava, il piede si sconnetteva, e lui sognava spesso di non possedere la protesi e di fluttuare nell’aria assieme a Sdentato.

“Figliolo? Sei Sveglio?”  
Un piccolo schermo olografico apparve a lato della branda. Sopra vi era l’enorme faccione di Stoik l’Immenso, capo di tutti i Vichinghi dello Spazio. E suo padre.  
“Figliolo? Figliolo? Funziona questo affare Scaracchio?”  
Da qualche parte oltre lo schermo arrivò una voce annoiata: “Si Stoik, funziona da trecento anni senza problemi. Hiccup ti sente benissimo, dagli tempo di rispondere.”  
Hiccup roteò gli occhi al tetto della cabina, pigiò un tasto sulla scrivania e si interfacciò con la sala comando.  
“Ciao papà, come stai?”  
Agitò la mano per far capire che era effettivamente sveglio.  
“Hiccup! Finalmente! Appena sei pronto vieni su, ho bisogno di parlarti.”  
Ne seguirono due minuti di rumori inconsulti e facce perplesse di Stoik mentre tentava di chiudere la conversazione. “Ho spento? Stoik è spento?” e poi lo schermo sparì.  
E dire che ci era cresciuto con quella tecnologia.  
Era stato un travaglio fargli accettare i Draghi Interstellari ed era ancora sorpreso che fosse riuscito a trovare Thornado come compagno.  
Recuperò il suo tablet di archiviazione di massa e la sua color picker pen. Doveva tararla un po’. Non era convinto del blu scuro che gli aveva segnalato sulla pelle di Sdentato.  
Sbloccò il portone di accesso e zampettò fuori dalla sua cabina, continuando ad appoggiare la picker pen sul palmo della mano, continuando a ricevere l’esatto colore rosa della sua pelle.  
Raggiunse in pochi minuti l’atrio centrale di Berk, l’astronave su cui vivevano e viaggiavano.  
La maggior parte dei Vichinghi dello Spazio si dedicavano alla pesca interstellare, all’allevamento di animali ed all’agricoltura.  
Da quando avevano fatto amicizia con i draghi la pesca interstellare era diventata uno scherzo e proteggevano la nave dagli attacchi di meteore e creature del mare siderale, ma trovare un posto sulla nave per i draghi inizialmente era stato un disastro.  
Erano troppo grossi per trovar loro un luogo di riposo all’interno della nave, ed erano troppi per potersi appollaiare sopra la nave. Hiccup aveva risolto organizzando i draghi in gruppi. Alcuni rimanevano in volo mentre altri si potevano riposare sopra la nave in punti adibiti ad un numero specifico per razza. Sfortunatamente i draghi potevano raramente accedere dentro l’astronave e questo lo spingeva spesso ad andarsene sul tetto dell’astronave per incontrare Sdentato, vincendo il terrore di perdersi nello spazio.  
Negli ultimi mesi aveva funzionato.  
Non sapeva perché, ma tutti i Vichinghi pareva nascondessero dei risolini dietro al suo passaggio. Anche se un tempo era il Cadetto Vichingo peggiore dell’universo, l’aver portato la pace con i Draghi Interstellari avevano decisamente alzato la sua reputazione a livelli decenti. Pur rimanendo incapace di impugnare un blaster catapult 30k. Ebbe il terrore di aver combinato qualcosa e di non essersene nemmeno accorto.  
Ma oramai era giunto davanti al portone d’entrata della Sala Comando. Si strofinò la tuta scura e si schiarì la voce.  
“Cadetto Hiccup, chiedo il permesso di entrare.”  
La porta metallica si aprì con un leggero soffio d’aria compressa.

Quello che lo aspettava oltre era sorprendente.  
Oltre a suo padre, Scaracchio ed i piloti, c’erano Astrid, Moccicoso, Gambe di Pesce ed i Gemelli. Ed una marea di palloncini, striscioline di carta colorata, coriandoli. Ma soprattutto vide che c’erano i Draghi.  
Tempestosa, Muscolone, Rutto e Vomito, Zanna Curva ed infine Sdentato.  
Gli occhi del drago brillarono e si lanciò entusiasta su Hiccup, facendolo ruzzolare a terra.  
Gli sembravano secoli dall’ultima volta che aveva sentito la lingua ruvida dell’animale leccargli la faccia.  
Da quando aveva perso il piede.  
“Sdentato! Sono così felice di vederti dentro l’astronave!”  
Dietro al drago comparve l’imponente figura di Stoik. Il suo compiacimento di aver fatto una sorpresa al figlio gli si leggeva in faccia.  
“Vista l’occasione mi sembrava carino farvi incontrare senza una tuta spaziale di mezzo.”  
Hiccup si rialzò, accarezzando Sdentato dietro le orecchie. L’animale gorgogliò di gioia.  
“Huh? Quale occasione?”  
Astrid si avvicinò scuotendo la testa.  
“Che vi avevo detto? È così preso dai suoi studi sui Draghi che si è dimenticato del suo stesso compleanno.”  
Moccicoso gli assestò un pugno amichevole sulla spalla. Così amichevole che probabilmente il giorno dopo gli avrebbe fatto ancora male.  
“Ha! Meno male che NOI invece ce ne ricordiamo, vero ragazzi?”  
Gambe di Pesce nascondeva qualcosa dietro la schiena e non pareva più stare nella pelle.  
“Daglielo Gambe di Pesce, o rischi di esplodere.” Bofonchiò Testa Rude.  
Il ragazzo fece apparire un piccolo scrigno dall’aspetto molto, molto vecchio. C’erano incrostazioni e pezzi di legno saltato, ed un grosso sigillo d’oro opaco raffigurava un drago.  
“Aprilo Hiccup!” Spronò Scaracchio agitando la sua mano bionica a forma di uncino.  
Hiccup prese in mano lo scrigno e lo aprì delicatamente. Le sue narici si riempirono di odore di chiuso, salato, cuoio e bruciato.  
Dentro, dall’aspetto incredibilmente solido, c’era un libro  
Praticamente un oggetto leggendario nell’Universo di quell’epoca.  
Inoltre carte gialle con mappe, appunti, disegni di draghi stranissimi, e progetti di strani marchingegni.  
Le mani gli tremavano e la voce si spense mentre tentò di leggerne il titolo.  
‘Come addestrare il tuo Drago’ dicevano le lettere incise nel cuoio spesso e rilegato.  
Le pagine ocra sbucavano da ogni lato del libro, decorate con mille segnalibri con scritte così fitte che si faticava a leggerle.

Hiccup non riusciva a dire una sola parola. Fissava il libro ad occhi sgranati e lucidi.  
“Devi ringraziare i tuoi amici, Hiccup. Si sono impegnati molto per rintracciare e trovare quel pezzo d’antiquariato su quel pianeta sperduto di tre mesi fa.”  
“Sulla terra? Lo avete trovato lì? Significa che i draghi vivevano sul pianeta una volta! Questo…questo è stupefacente! Devo subito segnarlo e…”  
Astrid lo fermò prima che aprisse i suoi file sul tablet.  
“Ehi ehi, Hiccup! Prima la torta ed i festeggiamenti! C’è tempo per analizzare il libro, ora aprofitta del fatto che siamo tutti qui.”  
Disse indicando Sdentato.  
Hiccup strinse il libro fra le mani e poi lo appoggiò delicatamente nel suo scrigno.  
“Grazie ragazzi. Siete fantastici.”  
Poi fece uno scatto verso il tavolo del buffet.  
“Ma io vado a mangiare prima che si pappino tutto i Draghi!”  
Il panico si diffuse tra Vichinghi e Draghi, che si affrettarono a raggiungere frettolosamente il tavolo.

 

Hiccup si distese sulla branda, con il libro stretto al cuore.  
Sdentato si accoccolò come meglio poteva nella cabina, appoggiando il muso sul cuscino del letto.  
Per qualche giorno Stoik gli aveva concesso di tenerlo con sé sulla nave.  
Se le cose fossero andate bene, avrebbero potuto iniziare a fare entrare un po’ alla volta i draghi.  
Avrebbe voluto leggere il libro quella sera stessa, ma era troppo stanco dalla festa, in cui alla fine avevano indossato tute e bardamenti e si erano lanciati in volo con i loro Draghi Interstellari per ore.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per il libro, come aveva detto Astrid.  
Hiccup sorrise ed appoggiò la testa sul cuscino accanto a Sdentato.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per imparare sempre più sui Draghi.


End file.
